Xolbor12567
"i am better than you" - Xolbor12567 Introduction xolbor12567 Is a chill RTer (may merge to a OTer hopefully) who constantly goes to RT and posts lots of a cool stuff. His postcount is of currently 2k , and hes really chill. He mostly goes to OT sometimes to check them out and chill with them , but sometimes , OT is NOT CHILL. From Humble Begginings One day , GtaSanAndreas2213 was really tired of his sentences being censored by those pesky hashtags. But one day , he snapped and had a great idea of creating an alternative account to replace his main and (0RIGINAL D0 N0t stEAL!!!!!!!11) account. Since GtaSanAndreas2213 was one lazy prick , he decided to be the most uncreative human being in the exsistence of this planet we dearly call Earth and chooses the name of SteveBallz. But one day , as he was setting his account , he noticed a button that he normaly never presses or pressed in his entire life. It was the "Forum" button! As he entered the (not shadowy to be consired) realm of the Club Houses , he had to be very smart and make good choices from what forum he should use. He saw OT and visited it , but it wasn't making his day. Then he decided to check ATR , but he got a warning for posting. The only option remaining was RT. As we begun posting , he wasn't getting the respect he dearly wished , but as soon as he begun RTing more and reaching 1K , he got the respect he dearly wished to! The Great Depression (not the economic one from 1929) After hitting the milestone of 3K , At April 4th of 2015 , SteveBallz , the all-known RTer that had made lots of fame and even appeared in a RT list , was deleted for making a extremly racist comment , which was innapropiate to the ROBLOX forums. At first , SteveBallz was fine with it , but just seconds later after being notified that he got deleted , SteveBallz wasn't the same after that. He went on an extential crisis , just wondering what is he going to do now. But he didn't gave up. He tried contacting ROBLOX Support using his email , but they didnt respond in time. Just weeks after his dele tion , Steve went on a great depression that lasted 8 days. But he didn't decided to give up that easily. He had more tricks on his hand , which means CREATING MORE ALTS!!! The Great Return After realizing SteveBallz was done for good , he decided to make over 2 alt accounts in 2015 (APPEALMEROBLOX , stevenballz , etc) and 6 more in December 2015 and March 2016 (gm_atomic , PoweringImaginati0n1 , steven_pooniverse , gm_city , ETC) Sadly , all of his 2015 alts got deleted. He currently resides in xolbor12567 which was an old crappy alt but then he was named a new main account. SteveBallz Today Currently , Steveballz currently resides in xolbor12567 (which was currently mentioned) and now he's soon about to hit 3K posts , which is gonna be the 3rd time that happens. The lad might not be on that often (probably) but you will have fun chatting and playing games with him. Also , did i mentioned he is into classic rock? That is really not necessary though.... But its fine!